fourlinksfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2: We Fall Into a Pit
We Fall Into a Pi''t'' RP (The four Link Brothers are having a sparring lesson about a week after Red Steals the Blood Gem. It starts off friendly, but competition arises) Green: *swings axe at Vio* I'm SO much of a better fighter than you Vio!! Vio:*catches axe in his mace* No, dude. *swings mace at Green* Red:NO WAY I AM!!!!! * catches Vio's butt on fire * HaHa Blue:>:3 *throws bomb at Red,Green,and Vio it explodes* NO I AM Red: NO I AM!!!!!!!!! * running, then fals into a pit * aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Green: *stops* Dude, Red just fell into a pit. Blue:OH MY STUFF RED! *jumps into pit with stuff* Green: Dude! *jumps in* Vio: *jumps in* *an old hermit walks out of the shadows, played by Green and Vio* Old: WHAT THE STUFF!!!!!!!! THIS IS MY PROPERTY!!!!!!!!!! Blue:*hears old hermit* COME AT ME BRO!!!! Old: *pushes Blue off balance and into a circle. He can't get out, its magically sealed* Blue:*finds the other bros right behing him* guys! i has a bag of stuff that has everything we need to get out of here *mumble* even snacks. VIO: Snacks? *runs into circle; now trapped* Blue:Green,take Red with you and find a way out of here.i'll comunicate with you with this:*tosses portibal gossip stone to green and spare fire rod,hammer,bombs,and bow & arrows* you might need those... Green: kk Blue:alright later *Green and Red walk off into the darkness* (The roleplay is now split into two RPs: With Blue and With Green) With Blue Blue:ok Vio,let's just wait here until Red & Green get back k? Vio: K Vio: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG dude, there are some large 'n' in charge monsters thingies there!!!! *takes out sword, the monster tries to kill them* Blue: oh nose! *takes out bow & arrows, fires at monsters* With Green Red: Green! We need to find a way to get out and save THE SNACKS!!!!! (and i thought Vio had a mace?) Green: Of course, dude. *takes out axe* Mario: Let the GO!! Green: *kicks Mario, he explodes* *starts a-walkin* (lol Mario) Red: *walkidy walkidy* Blue: *through gossip stone* Green, Red, did you find anything yet? Me and Vio found some monsters....Big ones. Red: *To blue* are they made of cheese, cuz if they are I WANT! Green: We haven't found anything yet, it's just endless caves. Wait. Up ahead, there is a fire. Someone's there....Red, lets go take their food, I'm hungry Blue: *to Red* no, just plant. they came from another hole in the ground, mayebe theres something there. *takes out random map* *to Green* ooh! there seems to be an epic treasure up ahead from where you two are at! it can help me and Vio get out of this barrier! Red: Blah Blah BLAH, barrier shmarrier junk, come on Green TO DA FOOOOOOD! *runs to the fire* Green: *stomach growls, not sure what to do* Maybe me and Red should go get the food first, then the treasure..It'll only take a few minutes Red: _________________________________FOO____________________________________________ *almost to the end of da cave :D :D :D* Category:Episodes